


Gelir Oronnad, Miz Uzbad!

by Teriana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana





	Gelir Oronnad, Miz Uzbad!

Gelir Oronnad, Miz Uzbad!

I'm so sorry! I have nothing to give you, nin tinen, nin muin anuir perin meleth...as I already gave you the most precious gift I've ever possessed...

 

In wreath of blue,

In eyes of thee

I sink and melt,

And lost my tongue.

I’d wish to give you everything

And shine above the stars among.

I lay the stars down your feet

And send my love through starry night,

Just say your Wish, oh, Miz Uzbad!

Bestow your kiss and hold me tight.

My Burning Heart will beat with yours,

Entwined in Eternity of Life,

Our parted souls unite again in one

To utter happiness their path will strive.

In World of Love for me and you

We call one day the Universe of Two.

 


End file.
